Chandler Limited Germ 500
Chandler Limited Germ 500 is a pre-amp for the 500 series. Official description MKI Chandler Limited is now shipping the new Germ 500, a 500-series format version of the Germanium microphone preamplifier. The Germanium 500 is a 500-series compatible Germanium preamp. No circuit or transformer changes were necessary to adapt Chandler Limited designer Wade Goeke's original Germanium Preamp/DI into this version. Just like the original Germanium Preamp/DI, the Germanium 500 Preamp/DI uses classic germanium transistors in all class A, transformer balanced, circuits. The use of germanium devices opens a whole new sound palate not found in any pro audio equipment currently manufactured. These incredibly smooth sounding transistors were the basis of the earliest transistor designs by Neve (1053, 1055, 1057), EMI (TG12345 MKI), Telefunken, and Fairchild. Those familiar with these units can attest to the special sound of the germanium transistor. The GERMANIUM series runs on high power, high current, and has a huge output before clipping. The sound is warm and smooth as with many vintage style circuits, but you'll find a whole new world of smooth here as well as a sound that settles in perfectly to your tracks without fighting. Add these new circuits to Chandler's new transformer line that combines the best parts of our favorite trannies, St. Ives and Gardners, into new great sounding input and output transformers. Germanium 500 Preamp/DI is compatible with third-party racks, but for lowest noise and best possible performance, we recommend using the Chandler PSU-500 to replace the external power supply issued with your third-party rack. We do not recommend internal power supplies.http://www.prostudioreviews.com/11-05-07-germ500.htm MKII CHANDLER LIMITED furiously enters the 500 race with its new line of 500 Series Modules for your favorite lunch box! Using all discrete circuits that combine Chandler's best designs with the hottest designs from the past, transformer balanced everything, and the American handmade quality you expect from Chandler, the 500 Series Modules will take your lunchbox or rack system to the next level! The Germ 500 MKII is an updated version of our original Germ 500. This unit has an improved faceplate layout and nicer look. It uses classic germanium transistors in all Class A, transformer balanced circuits. The Germ 500 MKII is our well-known Germanium Preamp adapted for 500 series racks. We use the same transformers and amp blocks to assure the sound is consistent with our rack version. We've updated the power on the MKII so there no known power-up issues with current lunchboxes and rack systems. All Chandler 500 series units have now been tested and proven to have no power issues in the following racks: API 500V 10-slot with L200 PSU; API 500-6B Lunchbox; API 500-6B HC “new version” Lunchbox; BAE 11-slot with power one supply; BAE 6-slot portable with power one supply; BAE 6-slot with Avedis designed supply; A-Designs 2-slot; Purple Sweet 10; and Empirical Labs 2-slot. *FORMAT: 500 Series *CHANNELS: Mono *CIRCUIT: Class A, Discrete, Transistor *GAIN: -5db to +65db *CONNECTIONS *I/O: 500 Series Enclosure *Mic Input: Transformer Balanced, Input Impedance: 300 Ohm *DI: 1/4" Unbalanced, Input Impedance: 100k *PHANTOM POWER: +48v External links *Official product page References Category:500 series modules Category:Pre-amps Category:Pre-amps with germanium transistors Category:Pre-amps with D.I. Category:Chandler Limited